The Mini Packet Receiver Transmitter (MPRT) of the present invention provides an interface between one or two 8-bit microprocessors and a digital subscriber loop interface or line driver circuit.
Digital interface circuits are known as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,092 and 4,507,793 both of which issued on Dec. 17, 1982 to Tello D. Adams. Also known is a more basic cersion of a minipacket receive and transmit circuit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,236 which issued on July 29, 1986, respectively, to Janos I. Csapo.
However, the present invention discloses a novel means of implementing a Mini Packet Receiver Transmitter utilizing a ping-pong protocol for transmission of information over a digital line.